La mejor forma de quitar una mancha
by Graystone
Summary: Al final Ron no ha besado a Hermione durante la batalla. ¿Pero a qué está esperando este chico? Decenas de personas y una hermana entrometida también se lo preguntan.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.

Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Primer beso" del foro "Ronmione Pride"

La historia sigue el canon de las películas.

* * *

Las celebraciones por la caída de Voldemort no habían cesado en toda la noche. Decenas de voluntarios, entre magos, brujas y elfos domésticos, preparaban suculentos platos con lo poco que quedaba en el castillo, aunque cientos de personas llegaban hasta el castillo con provisiones, por lo que los terrenos se estaban quedando pequeños. Aquí y allá había gente arreglando ventanas o puertas o simplemente barriendo escombros con ayuda de sus varitas, por un lado para hacer más accesible el castillo, por otro haciendo todo lo posible por evitar accidentes.

Ron caminaba entre la gente, intentando ayudar, pero todo el mundo se negaba. Ya había hecho suficiente por ayudar a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort. Lo que ahora se merecía era descansar, descansar por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba ayudando en todo lo que podía, a pesar de que la gente le insistía en que no era necesario. Pero Hermione parecía tener una capacidad para convencer a la gente de cualquier cosa.

Aunque le habría apetecido quedarse, Ron se marchó a la Torre de Gryffindor para poder estar sólo. Aunque la torre había quedado prácticamente arrasada y con el techo de su habitación derrumbado, Ron se tumbó sobre su antigua cama, bajo el cielo estrellado. Como un sonido lejano podía oír a toda la gente que se había reunido aquella noche. Sin embargo, no pudo disfrutar de tanta tranquilidad como deseaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ginny, que acababa de aparecer tras una pared medio derruida.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Estoy comprobando que no haya nadie en la torre. Han dicho que es muy posible que se derrumbe, aunque la están asegurando con hechizos. Sin embargo, te recomiendo que bajes. No queramos que Hermione te pierda tan pronto.

Ron se levantó. Por suerte era de noche y no se le vio la rojez de sus mejillas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Por favor, todos estábamos esperando a que besases a Hermione. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

—Porque… no era la situación, ¿vale? Iba a hacerlo, pero teníamos los colmillos de basilisco y pensamos que Harry tal vez los necesitase.

Ginny bufó ante la excusa de su hermano.

—Eso es típico de Hermione, pero me ha dicho que estuvo esperando un rato, a ver si te decidías, cosa que no hiciste. Aunque vio muy encomiable que quisieses darte prisa en ayudar a Harry. Sólo te digo que la beses ya si no quieres que lo haga Krum.

—¡¿Krum?! ¿Está aquí? ¿Dónde? —Ron estaba muy furioso.

—Es uno de los muchos, muchísimos invitados de esta noche para felicitar a Harry. No todos los días el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos es derrotado y todos podemos respirar tranquilos. Como te iba diciendo, Krum no le quita ojo a Hermione y parece dispuesto a todo.

No paraba de murmurar por lo bajo.

—¿Oye, por qué no estás con Harry? —cambió Ron de tema.

—Ya te he dicho que mucha gente quiere felicitarle. Está muy requerido. Pero ese no es el problema. Te hablaba de Hermione y Krum.

—Ah… sí. No sé, es que creo que no le gusto a Hermione. Me parece que sólo quiere ser mi amiga. Y debo respetar su decisión y… ¡Ay! —Ginny acababa de propinarle una colleja. Ron se llevó la mano a su nuca, para aliviar el dolor —. ¿Pero qué haces?

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Ron Weasley? Espera, ¿eres un mortífago? ¡Dímelo, malnacido! —gritó mientras sacaba su varita y le apuntaba.

—¡No soy un mortífago, Ginny! ¡Por Merlín, baja la varita! —Ginny la bajó al fin —. Pero bueno, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tan importante es que bese a Hermione?

—Pues claro que lo es. ¿No lo entiendes? Si besas a Hermione... ella será mi cuñada en el futuro cuando os caséis.

El silencio se hizo patente. Ron estaba mudo mientras observaba a Ginny.

—¿Para eso quieres que la bese? ¿Crees que me casaré con ella o algo así?

—Pues claro que sí, Ron. Si siempre has sido un enamoradizo. Además, estoy segura de que Hermione querrá traer muchos niños pelirrojos a este mundo.

—Oye, yo… no puedo más, ¿vale? Mejor que bajemos a cenar algo. La fiesta va a empezar…

—Está bien, lo que tú quieras. Pero… ¿vas a besarla?

Ron prefirió no decir nada antes que soltar un improperio. Juntos bajaron hasta el Gran Comedor, que estaba repleto de gente. Por desgracia, también estaba Krum, que hablaba con Hermione. Ginny echó un último vistazo a su hermano y dijo antes de escabullirse:

—Míralo por el lado positivo, podrás seguir besando la foto de la tía Muriel.

Y echó a correr antes de que su hermano se le echase encima. Tras eso, Ron respiró hondo y volvió a mirar a Hermione y a Krum.

—Muy bien, Ron… Es ahora o nunca. Si la besas… no, no pienses en boda ni en hijos.

Caminó hasta donde estaban. Ella le había reído una gracia al búlgaro.

—¿Hermione?

—¡Ron! ¿Dónde estabas? Mira, Viktor ha venido a la fiesta y…

—Sí, ya lo veo. ¿Qué tal, Viktor? No te vi en la batalla —dijo Ron.

Krum miró a Hermione, como sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

—Eh… estaba en Bulgaria, no tenía ni idea de que había una batalla. Me enteré ya tarde y vine en cuanto pude. Estaba preocupado por Hermione.

Ron iba a decir algo ofensivo, pero miró a Hermione, cuya mirada parecía pedir a gritos que no estropease nada.

—Tienes razón, no tenías forma de saberlo. Me alegro de que hayas venido, Viktor, en verdad hemos estado en peligro, pero por suerte todo ha salido bien. Gracias por preocuparte.

Viktor sonrió.

—En verdad a partir de hoy sois héroes. Mejor os dejo solos, voy a dar un paseo. Buenas noches.

Los dejó solos. Hermione miró a Ron extrañada.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Ron Weasley? —preguntó, a lo que Ron no pudo evitar reírse.

—Como a Ginny, te juro que no soy un mortífago. Además, eh… Oye, tienes sucia la nariz —se percató el joven. Era verdad, ella tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.

Hermione rio encantada.

—Sí, me imagino que habré cogido mucho polvo ahí fuera. Aunque parece que me la debías, ¿no? No puedo creer que hayan pasado ya seis años de eso. Éramos unos críos.

—Sí, ha sido gracioso. Pero… también tienes el labio manchado. Justo aquí.

—Oh, debe de ser el chocolate que me tomé antes. Se me debió pasar. No puedo creer que Viktor no me haya dicho nada.

—En el fondo es un cretino, ¿lo sabías?. Espera… yo te quitaré esa mancha.

Entonces posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y la observó largamente. De pronto y ya de una vez por todas, sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a ella y la besó por primera vez, lamiendo el chocolate de entre sus labios, allí, delante de decenas de personas que se paraban un momento para mirarlos, algunos para decir "Sí, al fin ese chicp la besa" o "Creo que llevaba años esperando esto, ¿tú no?".

Segundos después, sus labios se separaron. Sonriendo, Ron dijo:

—Vaya, creo que es la mejor forma de quitar una mancha. ¿Tú no?


End file.
